Biegnij ku niebiosom! Miłosna jazda samochodem marzeń
Biegnij ku niebiosom! Miłosna jazda samochodem marzeń (jap. 天国まで走れ！夢の車にかける愛 Tengoku made hashire! Yume no kuruma ni kakeru ai) – 11 (138) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 10 czerwca 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się istnym wstrząsem, którego doznaje idąca prawdopodobnie na zajęcia Ami. Widzi bowiem wychodzącą z mieszkania Mamoru kobietę. Co więcej nieznajoma ta zdaje się oddawać chłopakowi klucze od jego mieszkania. Ami, jak wiadomo, myśli szybko i kojarzy to od razu z potajemnym romansem. Niezwłocznie podchodzi do "winowajców" i wygarnia to wszystko Mamoru. Następna scena. Widzimy warsztat samochodowy, w którym domniemana kochanka Mamoru wraz z Ami starają się naprawić stary samochód. Wszystko to zza opon obserwuje reszta dziewczyn. Nie mogą się one nadziwić, że Ami zdecydowała się na pracę w takim miejscu. W pewnej chwili odzywa się do nich Mamoru, nieświadomie powodując tym katastrofę konstrukcyjną. Gdy dziewczynom udaje się pozbierać, Ami wyjaśnia powody, dla których podjęła tę pracę. Początkowo wprowadza przyjaciółki w błąd, a one rzucają się na Mamoru niemal z pazurami za zdradzanie Usagi. Dopiero potem Ami wyjaśnia im, że to co ona wzięła za randkę, w rzeczywistości było zwyczajną przysługą polegającą na odstawieniu samochodu pod mieszkanie Mamoru. Tymczasem w cyrku obserwujemy jak Jastrzębie Oko znajduje sobie kolejną ofiarę. Jest nią oczywiście nasza znajoma pani mechanik. Co więcej, Jastrzębie Oko jest nią bardzo zainteresowany, gdyż kobieta jest wdową. Po ponownym przeniesieniu się do warsztatu mamy okazję dowiedzieć się, czemu pani Natsumi z takim uporem naprawia ten stary samochód. Okazuje się, że było to wspólne marzenie jej i zmarłego męża. Teraz w realizacji tego planu stara się pomóc Ami. Pewnego dnia, podczas gdy obie panie pracują, pod warsztatu podjeżdża sportowy samochód. Wysiadający z niego facet wygląda dokładnie jak zmarły mąż Natsumi (jest to oczywiście Jastrzębie Oko w przebraniu). Natsumi niemal mdleje z wrażenia, przez co trafia do szpitala. Tam też, już po odzyskaniu przytomności, jest poddawana kuszeniu Jastrzębiego Oka. Jego zakusy zostają jednak przerwane przez podsłuchującą pod drzwiami Chibiusę. Dziewczynka przypomina kobiecie o jej marzeniu, a także powiadamia, że wszystkie dziewczyny pomagają jej w jego realizacji. Gdy po jakimś czasie Natsumi widzi wszystkie przyjaciółki pracujące przy samochodzie, ogromnie się wzrusza i odrzuca ofertę Jastrzębiego Oka. Ten z kolei oczywiście nie rezygnuje i porywa swoją ofiarę samochodem. W pościg za nim rzuca się Mamoru, który wiezie ze sobą Usagi, Chibiusę i Ami. Po drodze zostają niestety zepchnięci z drogi. Jastrzębie Oko widząc, że ma wolną rękę ujawnia się i przystępuje do ataku. Jednak po chwili na miejsce docierają wojowniczki. Następuje szybka transformacja i już stają do walki. Wróg wzywa swojego lemura – akrobatę trapezowego, który zabiera wojowniczki wysoko pod chmury, po czym zaczyna je po kolei odcinać nożycami. Tymczasem Jastrzębie Oko upewnia się, że pegaza w marzeniach Natsumi nie ma oraz każe słudze pozbyć się wojowniczek, które już wiszą na ostatnim trapezie Sailor Chibi Moon. Gdy zostaje odcięty także ten, pojawia się Tuxedo Mask, ratuje czarodziejki i odstawia je na dach. Lemur ponownie próbuje je dopaść nożycami, jednak nie potrafi "rozbujać się" na tyle, by je dosięgnąć. Wykorzystuje to Chibi Moon i wzywa pegaza. Ten daje moc, którą wykorzystuje Sailor Moon i niszczy potwora. Jastrzębie Oko bierze nogi za pas. Potem obserwujemy już tylko pierwsze odpalenie naprawionego samochodu. Wóz, owszem rusza, niestety po paru metrach ponownie pada. Nie przeszkadza to jednak pani Natsumi w postanowieniu, iż będzie kontynuowała realizację swego marzenia. Mimo niepowodzeń wciąż zamierza naprawić samochód. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Tygrysie Oko – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko – Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Buranko – Hiromi Nishikawa * Natsumi Ichinose – Kazue Ikura * Tomokazu Ichinose – Kōji Ishii Galeria Zapowiedź odc138.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep138 1.jpg Ep138 2.jpg Ep138 3.jpg Ep138 4.jpg Ep138 5.jpg Ep138 6.jpg Ep138 7.jpg Ep138 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Urok starych aut. en:Drive to Heaven! Love Riding on the Car of Dreams Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii